


It's okay now, I'm here

by Starlight_magic



Series: Basically Immortal, The Kenobi family's curse [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: (im depressed), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape from kadavo timelime, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I have a problem, I'm Sorry, No Romance, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Physical Pain, Torture, Trauma, Violence, What Have I Done, What Is Wrong With ME, f/m as in father to daughter care, kadavo facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_magic/pseuds/Starlight_magic
Summary: Obi wan finds his daughter in the Kadavo slave facility...only she's not the same strong willed Jedi Padawan that he remembers her to be.Be warned: this is a very dark and painful fic





	It's okay now, I'm here

Obi wan Kenobi

Obi wan slowly climbed up onto his bunk platform, his back ached severely from all the shoveling he had to do. It had only been a week, and he could already feel some of his will start to crack.

_Isn't that the purpose of this place?_ He mused sullenly. _To break the slaves' wills._

The weird thing was that he could feel a faint presence, one that seemed to be in relentless distress. The presence that he felt was really close...maybe even next to him. Obi wan looked around, finding that Trogutans surrounded him on all sides. Except one. To his right, there was a teenage human female.

Reaching out to her, Obi wan sent a message through the force.

_Are you alright? I felt your distress._

The girl rolled over slowly, and he saw that there was a laceration that ran diagonally across her face. It ran from above her left eye all the way down to below her right ear. Her right eye looked to be swollen shut, and her platinum-blonde hair was tangled and greasy. There was only one word that she sent back.

_Help._

She appeared so fragile and so broken, and when she reached her right hand out, it was shaking and covered in burns varying from 1st to 3rd degree, and they traveled all the way up her battered and bruised arm.

Obi wan extended his hand, and grabbed hers. When he did that, the girl--he assumed was his daughter--nearly broke her back trying to climb over the aisle to get to him. 

When she finally got to his bunk, Obi wan pulled her close for a comforting hug. This girl  _was_ his daughter, he just knew it. This girl was his (not so) little girl. After three months, the force had finally reunited them, although these weren't the best conditions. 

All these things were running through his head as he stroked his daughter's hair, trying to calm her enough for her to be able to sleep.

"Sammy, we'll get out of here soon. I promise"

Her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. 

Obi wan sent a message through the force.

_Anakin.... please hurry._

Darkness crept in, and Obi wan was overcome with the need to sleep. Breathing slowed, and he nodded off.

 

*ONE WEEK LATER ON THE REPUBLIC CRUISER*

 

Obi wan Kenobi 

As soon as they got on to the curiser, Sam had been carried off to the medical wing, and it had been two days since he'd seen her. He wanted to know if she was alright. As Obi wan approached the door for the medical wing, he was stopped by a clone.

"Sir," the clone spoke," I don't think you want to go in there."

"And why not?" He challenged.

"I heard that the patient has been extremely difficult to manage."

Just then, Obi wan felt a terrified ripple in the force, then heard a faint scream.

"That's because she needs someone familiar!" He pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Then the clone stepped aside and opened the door, and allowed Obi wan to enter the wing. He tried to remain as calm as possible, but when the doors closed, Obi wan sprinted to the Constant-care Unit, and he heard the scream again. Only this time, it was  _much_ louder.

In a fit of desperation, Obi wan nearly broke the door button, pressing it rapidly over and over again.

When the doors finally opened, Obi wan saw his daughter in the bright lights of the medical wing.

_She looks even worse in this light. By force, she looks so terrified._

"Master Kenobi," a healer said--she sounded grateful." Thank the force, we need your help. She refuses to cooperate."

Sam looked up, she appeared to be crying. He walked over to her and knelt down, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Sammy," he whispered," I'm here, it's going to be okay. But you need to help them and calm down."

She tensed up, which might be some type of trauma.

_Can't....help it._ She sent through the force-bond.

Obi wan searched through her brain, finding that there was some type of poison. A poison that has grown bigger and stronger over time.

Sammy was dying fast.

_Am I going to die?_ She asked.

Obi wan knew that he had to tell her the truth.

_No, you're dying._ He told her.

Obi wan held his daughter, he didn't want her to go, he wanted her to live past this.

"Dad..." she whispered weakly," don't leave."

He held her tighter. He was going to stay here until she was gone.

"I'm not leaving," Obi wan comforted.

o0o0o0o

Sam Kenobi

The only thing that anchored Sam to her body was her father's comforting touch, which was the one thing that the Zygerrians  _hadn't_ taken away from her.

Darkness faded in faster and faster, and the detached sensation grew stronger--almost unbearable. 

_Dad..._

All senses and sounds grew faint and distant.

"Sammy...here....don't....."

Then everything left, leaving her in darkness.

 


End file.
